The present disclosure relates to an accessory, an imaging apparatus, and a detection method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to technology for enabling a detection operation of a connection state of a plurality of contact terminals and a plurality of connection terminals when a lock lever is operated and locking is made to start and securing an accurate detection operation for the connection state of the contact terminals and the connection terminals.
In imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras, an interchangeable lens may be attached to or detached from a front surface of an apparatus body and functionality thereof is improved by attaching the interchangeable lens. The interchangeable lens may be attached to the apparatus body using an adapter and the interchangeable lens or the adapter is used as an accessory in the imaging apparatus.
As a method of attaching the accessory to the apparatus body in the imaging apparatus which the accessory is attachable to or detachable from, a so-called bayonet method of rotating the entire accessory about the apparatus body and engaging engagement sections of the accessory with engagement sections of the apparatus body and a so-called spigot method of operating a lock lever provided in the accessory or the apparatus body and engaging the engagement sections of the accessory with the engagement sections of the apparatus body have been known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 06-51386).
In the bayonet method, the accessory is attached to the apparatus body by rotating the entire accessory at a constant angle, in a state in which the accessory is pushed to the front surface of the apparatus body from the front side.
In the bayonet method, because there is no lock lever, a structure of the accessory is simple. However, because the entire accessory is rotated about the apparatus body, each structural element of the apparatus body should be provided at a position evacuated from the rotation trace of the accessory by considering avoidance of interference with the accessory and a degree of freedom of designing of the imaging apparatus is low.
Meanwhile, in the spigot method, the accessory is attached to the apparatus body by operating the lock lever and rotating the accessory at a constant angle, in a state in which the accessory is pushed to the front surface of the apparatus body from the front side.
In the spigot method, because the accessory is attached to the apparatus body by the operation of the lock lever and it is not necessary to rotate the entire accessory about the apparatus body, a degree of freedom of designing of the imaging apparatus is high. In addition, because it is not necessary to rotate the entire accessory with the large weight, the accessory can be easily attached to or detached from the apparatus body.